


Vibrations

by TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Orgasm, Remote Controlled Orgasms, Voyeurism, no beta we die like women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 17:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: Severus gives Hermione a special present.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 44
Kudos: 223





	Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeOrabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/gifts).



> For Deacon Josh- Thanks for helping my witch out!!!

Severus watched as Hermione changed her clothes, again, before huffing and pulling the dress off over her head and glaring at it as if the inanimate object had personally offended her.

He really didn't understand why she was so nervous about her court appointment that afternoon. Yes, it would be her first time in front of the Wizengamot, but it was a pre-trial. He'd been to enough to know that all she would be doing was walking in with her client, handing the Cheif Warlock Lucius' divorce petition, then waiting whilst he read it, and Narcissa's request over before setting the actual trial date.

The whole thing would last less than an hour and she wouldn't be required to say more than twenty words the entire time.

Normally his witch was the bravest person he knew. She had risked the wrath of the entire Order of the Phoenix to return to the Shrieking Shack to retrieve his body. When she had found him, barely alive, she had Apparated him directly into the Great Hall and threatened to hex anyone who stopped Madam Pomfrey from healing him. He'd been in the Hospital Wing for two months as he recovered and since she was living in the castle to help repair it, she visited every day.

His gratitude towards her had softened him enough to allow a friendship to grow between them. They corresponded regularly after he was discharged and she stayed at Hogwarts to finish her education. Just minutes after her final exam, she'd shown up on his front step and as soon as he'd opened the door to her, she slammed him into the wall, kissing him until all the blood flowed to his cock, and then proceeded to give him the best blow job of his life — all with his door still open and the little old lady across the street watching them through her curtains.

Two years later, and they were still together.

"Witch," he snapped. "Just pick a blasted dress and put it on."

She turned to glare at him. "What a woman wears is important, Severus. Unlike you and your _I-only-wear-frock-coats_ wardrobe, women are judged on everything they wear. Especially when they're Lucius Malfoy's lawyer."

He reached for the bag he had hidden at the end of the bed and tossed it to her. "Open it."

She was still glaring at him as she opened the bag. Her eyes dropped to the contents and she pulled out the bundles of black lace and looked at him.

"You bought me lingerie?" she asked.

"Studies show that women feel more confident if they are wearing sexy underthings," he explained. "I thought you could use the boost today. Put those on, then put on the second dress you discarded. When you're ready, I will have your tea in the kitchen."

* * *

Hermione looked from the door Severus had just exited through to the lace in her hands and back. Of all the things she had been expecting today, new lingerie had not been one of them. But he was right; she always felt better about herself when there was delicate lace under her clothing. It was something about knowing that she may look professional on the outside, but underneath her inner sex kitten was just waiting to play.

Stipping down, she put on the gift and then turned to look herself over in the mirror. The lingerie was more sheer than opaque and every part of her private parts would be on display if she didn't wear anything else. Turning she admired the way the garter belt framed her thick arse. She'd been worried that Severus wouldn't find her attractive with the weight she'd gained in the aftermath of the war, but he'd pulled her close, grabbed the back of her thighs and told her in no uncertain terms that he found her thick thighs, heavy breasts, and soft stomach sexy.

Picking up the dress he suggested, Hermione put it on and examined herself in the mirror. It was the exact look she was going for. One day she would figure out how the man with only one look could dress her better than she could dress herself.

Walking down the stairs, she stopped at the door to the kitchen and watched as Severus finished fixing her cuppa. She really was a lucky witch. As if he could sense her, he turned and smirked at her.

"Told you that was the dress to wear."

She gave him a side-eye as she sipped her tea. She loved him but when he looked like that, she wanted to hex the smirk from his lips. Setting her tea down, she hopped up onto the counter and leaned back against the cabinets, letting her high-heeled feet dangle.

"Why do you insist on putting your arse where I prepare our food?" he asked, coming to stand between her thighs.

"Well, you like to eat me as much as you like food, so it seemed appropriate," she teased, then yelped as his hand slid up her dress and his long fingers ran over her sex.

Leaning down, he lightly bit the sensitive skin of her neck and pressed his fingers harder against her. "I do like to eat you. Your cunt is juicier than any fruit I've ever had. Now if you're a good girl at court today, when we get back here, I'll show you just how much I love this sweet little thing."

* * *

Hermione handed the Cheif Warlock Lucius' divorce petition then sat down as Narcissa's solicitor approached the bench. As soon as she sat, a slight vibration radiated from her clit and she bit back a moan. Before she could wonder what was happening, it pulsed again and she shivered.

"Miss Granger," Lucius whispered. "Are you alright? You look flushed."

"I–" her voice cut out as another shockwave went through her. _What in the fuck was going on?_ "I'm fine, Mr Malfoy. Just a bit… hot. That's all."

She scanned the crowd to her right, hoping to find Severus. She wasn't allowed her wand on the courtroom floor, but if someone was hexing her, he could help her. As soon as her eyes fell on him, her mouth dropped open.

He had his wand in his hand, but if the shit-eating grin on his face was anything to go by, he was responsible for what was happening to her. He lifted one eyebrow and the vibration to her clit increased and she had to pretend to cough to cover up the noise that escaped her throat.

That motherfucker had given her charmed knickers and she was about to come in the middle of a divorce pre-trial. She had never been more turned on or more irritated in her life. Lucius handed her a glass of water but she declined it.

It took all her effort not to hump the chair or even crawl on top of the man next to her and sink onto his cock until she was coming. It didn't matter that she loved another man. Nothing matter but the pressure that was building between her thighs and her need to stay quiet as the Cheif looked over the petitions.

"Miss Granger," Lucius whispered directly into her ear. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do to assist you? I seem unwell."

"I'm fine. I promise."

She could feel her arousal soaking her knickers and it was a miracle Lucius couldn't smell how turned on she was. Or maybe he could and that was why he was being so helpful. She closed her eyes as the vibration began to increase then decrease in waves against her centre. She as going to come and there was nothing she could do about it. Trying to keep from moving or making noise, she crossed her legs only to shutter as her thighs closing caused her knickers to press harder against her cunt.

"Solicitor Granger?" the Cheif said.

"Yes," she choked out.

"I have a question about your petition, please approached the bench."

_Merlin damned son of a bitch._

She was standing there listening to the Cheif Warlock talking about the value listed for Malfoy Manor when Severus hammered the final nail into her 'I'm not going to orgasm in the courtroom' coffin. Without warning, her bra began to vibrate against her tits and she couldn't hold back the way her body tensed and then released as she came in front of the entire Wizengamot, her client, and the people that had shown up to watch the court proceedings.

Luckily she was able to stay silent and didn't collapse to the floor as she was dismissed back to her seat. She was torn between being the most turned on she had ever been and as angry as a wolverine.

* * *

As soon as court was adjourned, she told Lucius she wasn't feeling well and that she would stop by Malfoy Manor the next day to talk to him. He shook her hand and told her not to worry about it. As soon as she was out of the courtroom, she found Severus and all but dragged him towards the visitor's exit to the Ministry.

She said nothing as they crammed into the small phone booth and rode it towards the ground level. He still had that fucking smirk on his face and she wanted to smack him like he was third year Draco Malfoy.

_How dare he make her orgasm in a public like that._

"You seem a little tense, Kitten," he purred in her ear, using that deep tone that drove her mad. "I would think that after how _good_ you were in court you would be more relaxed."

The phone booth broke the surface and as soon as she could open the doors, Hermione yanked Severus by the sleeve deeper into the alley. As soon as they were far enough away from the entrance, she jumped into his arms causing them to stumble into the brick wall.

"You're going to fuck me, Severus," she growled. "Right here, right now. And if it's good enough, I might forgive you for the stunt you pulled today."

* * *

Severus didn't waste any time. He'd been hard since he activated the charm that allowed him to pleasure his witch as she sat in the courtroom. Watching her body tense and her eyes glaze over as she got turned on was almost enough to make him come in his trousers like a teenage boy.

Turning them so her back was against the wall, he let her support herself with her hips around his waist and reached down to free his erection. As soon as he had it out, he reached for her knickers and pulled them to the side.

He slammed into her in one hard thrust and they both cried out as he filled her, their voices echoing off the brick walls around them. He didn't care who heard them. Fuck, he didn't even care who saw them. All he cared about was getting her to come again and spilling himself inside her tight heat.

His thumb found her clit and he began to rub it as he hammered in and out of her. Her head was tilted back as she moaned, cried out his name, and praised all Muggle and magical deities.

"That's it, my little slut," he encouraged her. "I want you louder. I want the entire city to know who's fucking you."

"Merlin, Severus!" she yelled. "Yes! Harder. Please, fuck me harder."

He increased the speed in which he was fucking her and he felt her cunt start to flutter around him in the way it always did when she was about to come. He pressed down hard on her clit and nipped at her neck.

Her cries of completion were almost deafening as she screamed his name in his ear. Knowing his witch was satisfied, he let himself go. Let the pressure that had been building inside him release and he filled her spasming pussy with his come.

He dropped his forehead against hers and their breaths mingled as they both panted.

A slow clapping sound startled him and he turned to see Lucius Malfoy standing at the alley entrance applauding them.

"Well done, old friend," Lucius congratulated him. "But next time, try not to get her so wet when she's sitting next to me unless you want me to do something about it." He turned to Hermione. "Until tomorrow, my dear."

"Severus Snape. I'm going to kill you," she threatened as their friend walked off.

He laughed as he put her down and used his wand to set their clothes and hair straight. "No you're not," he told her. "You liked it, and you know it. Don't pretend you didn't give me permission to do that to you."

She glared at him for a half-second until a smile broke out over her face. "Fine, but a little warning next time."

"Anything for you, kitten."


End file.
